


【Marvel】20字微小說

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: ※蟲奇異自爽寫的東西，沒什麼內容就是了。雖說是20字微小說挑戰但很多都爆字數，就當微小說看就好了。





	【Marvel】20字微小說

※蟲奇異  
※我知道這是20字微小說的題目，但爆字數就算了啦我是寫我想寫的

 

Adventure（冒險）  
自由落體時限，取決於Peter不小心透露多少床上趣事。

Adjust（適應）  
除卻自家主子外，斗篷更喜歡少年替它細心清洗身軀。

Afterwards（之後）  
從此聖所多了一位新來的斗篷玩伴。

Angst（焦慮）  
指尖刷了刷更新，尚未已讀，無來電答鈴。

Boredom（無聊）  
今日博士不在聖所，對方並未告知Peter這臨時的出差。

Crazy（瘋狂）  
在電腦某個資料夾以及手機中，多了個小小的、充斥博士照片的小區塊。

Crackfic（片段）  
「我最喜歡、最喜歡博士了呦！」  
「很熱，別像條大狗舔我的臉。」

Crime（背德）  
就算知道僅要隔道魔法屏障就無人知曉他與Peter的所做所為，Stephen仍舊咬牙不肯發出一點呻吟。

Crossover（混合同人）  
「博士，我們可以養這隻玻璃獸嗎？」  
「家裡已經有魔浮斗篷了，Peter。」

Connivance（默許 / 縱容）  
「Stephen，你甚麼時候被那孩子吃得死死的？」  
「Tony，你是最沒資格對我說教的人。」

Death（死亡）  
蝶翼凋零而殞落，像極那男人流淌的鮮血。

Envy（羨慕）  
望著三不五時鬥嘴的兩位男子，Peter有些欽羨那樣的對等關係而非長者給予晚輩的關愛。

Episode Related（劇情透露）  
「哇！你是未來的我嗎？什麼？！博、博士他真的答應我的求婚嗎？」

Fantasy（幻想）  
那高冷的男人此刻正搖擺腰部，口中要求著深入些。

Fetish（戀物癖）  
Stephen望著堆疊櫥內全然不是他穿著風格的衣物，思緒著他何時積累這麼多。

First Time（第一次）  
原來博士的吻帶著一絲紅茶芬芳。

Fluff（輕松）  
兩人雙腿交疊、半碗爆米花，灰白電影幕逕自播映，平穩呼吸聲為其添一曲。

Future Fic（未來）  
「博士，無論還剩多少時日，我還是愛你。」  
在黝黑髮際烙下一吻。  
「噓……好好睡吧，孩子。」  
他輕輕摩挲灰白髮絲。

Faith（信任）  
在高樓一躍而下，尚未投射蛛絲，卻已然落入熟悉的赭紅布料中。

Horror（驚栗）  
Wang打死都不想再睡Stephen的隔壁房間。

Humor（幽默）  
平心而論，身為蜘蛛人怕蜘蛛？

Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）  
Peter睏斃了，他覺得只有沉沉的睡眠才能緩解這倦意。  
輕擁愈發冰冷而僵硬的身軀，他漾起笑容。

Hey, 博士我來找你了囉。

Kinky（變態／怪癖）  
望著面頰沾染上玫瑰色唇印，身著女裝的Stephen許久才意識到對方褲襠早已硬上幾分。

Knowing（會意）  
他挑個眉頭都能知曉對方身後散發的詭異粉色氛圍所代表之涵義。

Pride（驕傲）  
覷了一眼少年躍動的步伐，看來今日又多了幾位吃牢飯的傢伙。

Parody（仿效）  
「我是Dr. Strange，至尊的魔法師、聖所的守護者……嘿小斗蓬你覺得這樣帥氣嗎？」  
他壓低嗓音笑道。

Poetry（詩歌／韻文）  
願作樹梢上的知更鳥，在汝等耳畔述說愛意。

Unanticipated（意料之外）  
他本想著只是去趟超市買點柔軟精，一出店門口倒是撞見熟悉的鮮紅衣裳在眼前晃呀晃的。

Unusual（非平常）  
少了喋喋不休，還有點心浮氣躁。

Romance（浪漫）  
無論在天涯或海角，不需一秒鐘，他隨即會為你飛奔而至。

Sci-Fi（科幻）  
科技跟魔法只有一線之隔，只是Stephen不願承認罷了。  
「可是博士，我還是覺得電影裡的那種機械傳送門跟你的光圈很相似。」

Smut（情色）  
茶色眼眸直勾勾望著他，舌尖搔弄掌心，牽動一縷銀絲勾起少年嘴角。  
Stephen撇過頭來。

Spiritual（心靈）  
「博士博士博士！你比較喜歡玫瑰還是百合？這週六晚上八點左右你有空嗎？啊！我忘了問你喜歡爆米花嗎？還有就是……」  
「Peter，我也愛你，情人節快樂。」

Suspense（懸念）  
Stephen瞥了一眼攀附牆角的黑色蜘蛛，腦中縈繞的是對方今日似乎晚下課了些。

Situation（處境）  
你想過被一個攀附牆上的孩子壓在牆角的感受嗎？

Time Travel（時空旅行）  
「你好，Peter。」  
「哇！你是法師嗎？好厲害喔，你怎麼從衣櫥突然冒出來呀！那你有法杖嗎？還是貓頭鷹？」

Tragedy（悲劇）  
Stephen想著那時該問問古一是否知道他們家斗篷也會褪色。

Think Twist（三思）  
Peter望著躺在他身上爛醉的男人，對方不自覺的挑逗，令他思考了人生中最為艱難的問題。  
To be or not to be , that's is a question.

Tender（溫柔）  
Peter喜歡對方揉捻他髮梢時的神情。

Western（西部風格）  
Stephen壓低了帽緣，閃避小警長探尋的目光。

Gary Stu（大眾情人）  
Peter終是忍無可忍地衝上前去，拉開了那女子愈發緊靠男人的身軀。

 

當Wang問Stephen是否要解救那孩子於水火之中，而他說不用的時候，對方訕笑著並告知他手上的書拿反了。

Mad（惱火）  
Peter很少看見博士大發雷霆，除非Asgard的神祇兄弟來訪。

AU（Alternate Universe 平行宇宙劇情）  
Stephen操著儀器，為取出子彈，他在年輕病人的頭蓋骨鑿了個洞。

OOC（Out of Character 角色個性偏差）  
「你的眼宛若星辰閃爍，而我能否摘下它來？可愛的Peter。」  
「……博士你發燒了嗎？！快去躺好！」

OFC（Original Female Character 原創女性角色）  
「歡迎光臨，先生。今日還是一樣要新推出的蜘蛛人口味嗎？」  
「……對，兩支。」側過臉。  
於是，她就望著少年對男子用著那雙大眼眨呀眨，直至耳根泛紅。

OMC（Original Male Character 原創男性角色）  
「蜘蛛人哥哥，那個人是你的男朋友嗎？我看見你們偷親親。」

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension 未解決情欲）  
每當復仇者集結，儘管他能以法術控制一時的生理狀態，那也不代表少年在耳邊吹氣時，他不會全身發顫。

PWP（Plot, What Plot？無劇情。在此狹義為“上床”）  
「博士你真的好香喔……」齒痕烙印於後頸，粗重喘息伴著下身動作加快了些。  
「嗯、哈……輕、輕一點……」

RPS（Real Person Slash，真人同人）  
Benedict向他噘嘴挑眉，Tom內心不禁覺得可愛而笑出聲。


End file.
